1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compression encoding and decoding of moving pictures and, more particularly, to a method of efficiently transmitting encoding conditions.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, compression encoding techniques of moving picture signals are used for transmission and storage-regeneration of moving picture signals. The well-known techniques include, for example, the international standard video coding methods such as ITU-T Recommendation H.263, ISO/IEC International Standard 14496-2 (MPEG-4 Visual), and so on.
Another known newer encoding system is a video coding method scheduled for joint international standardization by ITU-T and ISO/IEC; ITU-T Recommendation H.264 and ISO/IEC International Standard 14496-10. The general encoding techniques used in these video coding methods are disclosed, for example, in nonpatent Document 1 presented below.
[Nonpatent Document 1]
Basic Technologies on International Image Coding Standards (co-authored by Fumitaka Ono and Hiroshi Watanabe and published Mar. 20, 1998 by CORONA PUBLISHING CO., LTD.)